Cain Nightlord
by Crusnik01
Summary: Um, Mika, is a made up chara, and she likes three guys in the RCO, Isaak, Dchan, and Cain. She first rejects him, but later falls deeply in love with him. The enemy is the unknown Crusniok 05, Diderik.
1. Chapter 1

"Mika! Master Cain wants you!"Helga called out. "Hai! I'm coming!" as Mika walked down to Cain's office. She knocked on the door, "Enter." she walked in and bowed down, "Yes, Master, you have called me."she said then she stood up and saw Isaak, she blushed. "Greetings Mika-san."Isaak said as he bowed with his hand on his chest. "Isaak, mind if I have a private conversation with Mika?"Cain sighed. "As you wish my lord."Isaak replied back politely, then he left. "Mika, come. Sit right here."Cain said, whlie motioning ther chair next to him. "It's probably another mission or something.Crap." Mika thought. Mika jumped with surpise, because Cain pressed his lips agaist hers."MASTER?!" Mika yelled as she pulled away. "Mika , I need you to become my mate." he said. She first thought it was a lie, so she looked deep into Cain's icy blue eyes to see if he was joking but he wasn't." Then Balthasar interuppted them, "Master Cain! Please! PLeas tell my brother Kasper to stop singing that "Shoes" song!!"Balthasar said breathlessly.  
"Call him now!"Cain commanded. "At once!" Balthasar said then he left. "Mika, I'll talk this out with you later, you may leave."he said. Mika left, then she saw Dietrich. "DIETRICH!!!!" Mika ran to him and hugged him, she buried her face in his chest. "Mika what's the matter??" Dietrich asked. "Master C-Cain wants me to be his mate...A-And h-he kissed me when I don't love him!!"she sobbed. "Aw, Mika, calm down... It's okay..." Dietrich said while running his fingers thruogh her hair. "Puppet Master, Mika, Master wants to see you both." Guderian interuppted. "Yes, Guderian, we'll be on our way." Dietrich replied. When they got to Cain's door, they heard voices, "I-I'm sorry! Master! I didn't mean to fail!!!" one said. "Really? So, can you please tell me how many times you failed us?" another said which belonged to Cain. "Master! N-no!! Pl---" then Dietrich knocked on the door "I'm coming in." They went inside, they saw Cain holding the Methusela with his face buried in the neck of the dieing Methusela. "Oh, your feeding." Dietrich shrugged. Then they heard the door open, it was Helga. "Hey Master I was---" she stopped dead in her tracks. Anyone that walks in when Cain is feeding has to stay quiet, because if they interrupt him, he can get realy aggersive. Cain looked up at the three of them. "Um, I think we should keep distance from him." Helga warned while backing up. "Yeah, we should."Dietrich said doing the same and pulling Mika back. Then Cain snapped the neck of the drained Methusela, his claws were dug deep in the vampire's chest. He growled with pleasure, as his strong jaws crushed the neck.  
Cain dropped the limp body on the ground and it fell with a sickening "thud". He licked his lips that was soaked with blood. Cain just stared at Helga and Dietrich. Mika stared at Cain with horror. Cain growled again but with anger and lust. "I think we should leave him alone." Dietrich said. Then Cain said "Marionettespieler and Eis Hexe, please leave, I need to talk to Mika alone." They left, Cain turned around and found Mika in the very corner of his office. "Mika, what's wrong?" he asked coming closer to her. "Hmmmm?" he said, but now he was now smelling her hair. Then he buried his face in her neck. "I'm scared." Mika said in a uneasy voice. At that instance Cain pulled away at once what Mika just said. Mika stared into the powerful, yet beautiful Crusnik 01's blood red eyes. He back away even more. "Mika, you are dismissed..." He said holding the door opened for her. "Thank you." then she left. Cain shut the door. He went to his desk, and sat down. He buried his face in his hands. Tears rolling down his face...TO BE CONTINUED...(Sorry if it sucked, I'm not a good story writer)

(MORNING) "My lord you should eat something."Isaak said."Not

hungry."Cain replied.Helga saw Cain's gloomy mood, "MIKA!! WHAT DID

YOU DO TO HIM?!Explain!!"Helga spat. "I didn't do anything!"Mika

said."Master Cain was NEVER like this! NEVER!It's best if you start

talking because if you don't I'll--" "Eis Hexe! CUT IT OUT!" Cain hissed.

Helga stared at Cain in shock, "I'm sorry Master Cain." she bowed and

sat down.That whole day Mika tought why Cain kept avioding her.Every

time she'd try to ask him something he'll either flinch and back away, or

he'd just look the other way and walk away.Later that day, Isaak took

Mika to the roof of the RCO mansion."Um, Isaak, why is Master Cain

depressed?"Mika asked staring into the tall handsome Magician's grey

eyes."Maybe you said something to hurt his feelings?"Isaak asked

sternly.That night Mika woke with a start."Master! No! You mustn't!" It

was Isaak and Dietrich in the hallway.Mika went out tosee what's going

on.What she saw was unbeliveable, the hallway was covered with blood

and sliverish white feathers."What the Hell's going on??" Radu yawned.

Mika turned and looked at Isaak and Dietrich who was covered in blood.

"Well, Mika, now I know why Master Cain's like this.."Isaak said, pointing

at Cain's direction.She turned around,Cain was covered with blood all

over. His eyes were closed, he growled with pain, because of his injuries.

"Well, he got into another battle with his brother."Dietrich explained.

"But, I told him, I didn't love him!!" Mika screamed. "Well, you have to

help us."Isaak hissed with anger.(To be Continued.)

"Master please... Let Dietrich and Isaak tend your wounds..." Helga

said, trying to calm Cain down. "Eis Hexe, please leave me be..." Cain

replied with a weak voice. "But Master Ca--" "Helga! Are you defying

my order?!" Cain hissed."No, Master." then Helga backed away."Mika, I'll

ask you nicely, please calm Master Cain down.Your are our only

hope."Isaak asked trYing to hold his anger in as best as he could. "But

Isaak,I really don't think he wants to see me...Seriously, an--" "MIKA!

PLEASE! I KNOW YOU HURT MASTER CAIN'S HEART! HE LOVES YOU!! I

DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE HIM OR WHAT, I ASK YOU TO HELP!!

AND IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME MASTER CAIN CAN LIVE IF WE

DON'T DO ANYTHING!SO, STOP TRYING TO MAKE UP EXCUSES AND

HELP!!!!" Isaak snapped. Mika saw how much anger he held back,"Yes,

Isaak I'll help." Mika replied submissivly.

She went to Cain. He stood up backing away from her like she

was some, person he didn't know."Master Cain, please, I'll help you tend

your wounds."Mika pleaded. As Mika tried to pet his blood stained wings,

Cain flinched with fear. Seconds later, he gave up because he had no

strength to run away from Mika, so he fell on the ground.Mika saw how

exhausted the stressed Crusnik was, she put his body on her lap even if

she didn't want to. "Master Cain, please relax, no one's going to hurt

you..."Mika hushed to Cain. Then the tense Crusnik finally relaxed, he

looked at her, he tried to lick his wounds, but he was in far too much pain

to move."Mika, here." Dietrich said as he gave Mika the desinfecting

alcohol."Thank you, Dietri-kun." she said.

Mika poured some rubbing alcohol on Cain's wounds. His shot open

as he hissed with pain. Mika ran her fingers through Cain's light blonde

hair. The Crusnik's long claws dug the rug with pain, as the wounds were

closing. After his wounds were healed he got up to clean his wings. "I'm

going back to bed."Mika said, as she got up to go back to her room.

"Night Mika!"Radu waved. "Good night Radu." she replied to him, Isaak

just passed Mika as if she didn't exist."Mika..." said a smooth male's

voice. She turned around,"Yes Master?" "I just wanted to thank you for

tending my wounds.."Cain replied continuing to lick his wings. "Your

welcome." Then she left. As soon as she went in her room, she started to

cry.(To Be Continued)

(Morning) "Mika-sama, Master Cain wants you right away." Guderian

informed Mika as she was putting away the dishes, "Yes, Guderian-sama

I'll be there shortly."she replied.She finished putting the dishes away

and started going towards Cain's room(not office). "Why do I feel like

this? What's this feeling?Do I have feelings for Master Cain?"Mika

thought. Mika knocked on Cain's door, "May I??" she went in. Mika saw

Cain in his bed, with out a top, she saw the bandages across his body.

His wings were pure white like before, as the sun shined on it, his wings

were light sliver."Yes, Master Ca--" Cain kissed her. "Mika." he said with

his icy blue eyes looking into her eyes. He embraced her into a hug.

Mika had nothing to say but blush madly. This time he kissed her again,

she returned the kiss.

She sat up and tried to leave, "Mika, where are you going?" Cain

asked."I'm kinda busy right now..." she replied turning around to gaze

into the Crusnik's icy blue eyes."Can you make me soup?" Cain asked.

"Yes." then Mika left. She bumped into Isaak. "Isaak!" Mika called

out.He turned around, "Ye--" he saw Mika's eyes filled up with tears.He

went over to her and hugged her to calm her down. "Isaak, I-I really

love you, do you feel the same for me?" Mika asked. He let go of

Mika, "I'm sorry I have to go to Master Cain." then he left. "No! What

Am I doing?! I just kissed Master Cain, then I hugged Isaak!?" she

thought, she knew she can't be with two guys, but then she forgot one

person, Dietrich. She tried to shrugged it off. She went in the kitchen to

make Cain's soup. She felt someone behind her, she turned around, it

was Dietrich.

"Oh, hi Dietri-ku--" "Mika, please answer my question. Do you like

me?" He asked. Mika thought this was just a dream, but it

wasn't. "Yes..." she replied."oh, I'm glad, because I loved you all this

time." he said coming near her. "Oh, yes! I have to make Master Cain's

soup!" Mika rushed to make up an excuse.Dietrich lifted Mika's face and

kissed her."Okay." then he left. Mika's head was spinning with

confusion.She got Cain's bowl of soup and rushed over to his room.

Mika knocked on his door. "I'm coming in." she went in. The room was

silent.She put the soup on a table near Cain's bed. Mika walked over to

Cain's bed. What she saw was the most adoring face of her Master

sleeping. His face looked peaceful, like he was in heaven. His closed

eyes with his long beautiful eye lashes, his lips that had that smirk was

replaced with a soft smile.He turned over and sighed lightly.

Mika ran her fingers through Cain's long light blonde hair. "Master

Cain looks so peaceful" she thought. Cain opened his eyes. "Oh, were

you here for my soup..?" he yawned as he sat up. (To Be Continued)

"Yes.Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you up!" Mika apologized. "No, you

didn't,I woke up to your sweet scent." Cain smiled. "Alright! Here's your

soup!"Mika gave Cain his soup, he just looked at her. "Fine, I'll feed

you." she sighed."Are you mad?" he asked, while taking a bite. "Why?"

Mika asked while adoring her Master eating. "Your not?" he asked, now,

finishing off his soup.He licked his lips that were moist with chicken soup.

Mika watched Cain's tongue lick over his top pointed fangs."Nope." he

kissed her, now licking her lips."You make great soup..." he whispered.

"Thank you Master." Mika smiled. She didn't get enough sleep the night

before, so she leaned on Cain's pale chest."What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can I take a nap?" she asked looking at him sleepily."Hmph.Go

ahead..." he replied.So, through out the day, Mika slept in Cain's chest.

Cain just watched her sleep, running his long elegant fingers through

her raven colored hair. He loved her. He couldn't help himself but to love

her, he wanted a life time mate, a mate that would help him when he

needs it. He kissed her again, if something happened her he wouldn't

know what to do."Mmmph...Master??" Mika woke up, she looked into

Cain's icy blue eyes. "Hm?" "What's wrong??" she yawned. "Nothing." he

replied. Mika got up and stretched, "Your leaving?" he said as he got up

and embraced her and nipped at her lips. Mika wrapped her arms around

Cain's neck and kissed him. They heard a knock. "Enter." Cain said

sounding irrated. It was Isaak. "Mika..." (To Be Continued)

"Mika..." then Isaak shook his head."I mean, Master Cain, how do

you feel??" "I feel much better Isaak..."Cain smiled. "Okay, that's all I

wanted to ask..." then Isaak left. "I have to go..." Mika said, as she

pulled away from Cain. "Why?You can stay.Stay here...Just for tonight."

"Okay fine..." she yawned as she slid in Cain's soft plushly bed. Then

Cain joined, he wrapped his arms around Mika's waist, and his head on

her shoulder by Mika's neck. Cain kissed her. "Good night Mika..." he

yawned, "Night Master Cain..." she said. Then Radu opened the door.

"Good Night Master Cain and Mik-- Mika!" he waved as usual. Cain and

Mika were fast asleep.  
Morning Mika opened her eyes, she turned around and saw

Cain snuggled on her chest.She smiled. "Morning Mika..." Cain yawned

as he kissed her. "Morning Master..." she replied returning Cain's kiss.

------------

This is for my friend that couldn't read it... But here!


	2. Chapter 2

Cain's P.O.V I purred until Miru ran into the bathroom. "Hmm, I wonder if she's old enough…….." I wondered to myself. Miru's P.O.V I had coughed up blood in the sink, I shook my head and rinsed inside of my mouth, "It's nothing." I told myself as I exited the restroom. Master Cain was right outside as I opened the door, "Are alright?" he asked me, rubbing his long, smooth nose against mines. I kissed him, as he pulled me close to him for more kisses. I smiled at this. But he twitched and turned around, "What is it Marionettespieler?" he asked Dietrich. "Well, Master Cain I hereby wanted to give you this…" It was a note from somewhere. I looked at it, and then Master Cain opened the envelope and read the letter. "I don't care." He finally said, as he gave the letter to Dietrich. "Get rid of it." He said. "Oh, yes, call Isaak." He commanded. "Yes, Master Cain." Then Dietrich left. One minute later Isaak walked in, "Yes, my lord what is it?" he asked politely as he bowed down. "Isaak-----" he was whispering to the magician, then a split second later, the Magician answered, "Of course she is." I started to wonder what they were talking about. Master Cain just lustfully smiled and said "Good."

Cain's P.O.V I lustfully looked at Miru. I couldn't help it, if she were to become my mate then I'll have to mate with her and she has to have my litter or else she won't be my mate. I wanted her to have my litter. She's perfect for me. And….. I love her very much that I feel her dear life is in my hands. I looked at Isaak, he somewhat looked worried. "What's the matter Isaak?" I asked as I went to sit next to Miru. "Nothing my lord." He replied. "I was just thinking if you're going to make a family. Please do it when Miru's ready to." He smiled. "Of course." I replied as I kissed Miru. I couldn't help it but to love and protect her with my life. Helga walked in. "Master---- What in Hell's name are you doing?! Kissing that stray!" she spat at me. I got up and slapped her face, "Never, ever call Miru a FUCKIN' STRAY! NEVER!" I growled, I went over to my pipe organ I had in my room, I played it.

Miru's P.O.V I listened to the magnificent, rich sound the pipe organ that Master Cain was playing, "Master Cain, its beautiful…." I said breathlessly. As I walked up to him, and gave him a hug from behind. I purred softly. Mewing a little, by Master Cain's smooth lips touching my neck. He whispered in my ear, "Miru, I love you…." I replied back "Me too. But I'm not ready for this yet." He smiled, "It's okay, I'll wait…." He withdrew. "Miru, let's go to bed." He said as he slid in bed. I joined him, I purred as he petted my head and licked my ears. His tail went between my legs, but I let him. "Miru, just tell me when you're ready…" he whispered. "Yes, Master Cain..." I replied back, snuggling closer to his broad, pale white chest. He purred as well, I felt safe being with him…… I shot up and ran to the restroom and coughed up blood. I locked the door so Master Cain could not come in, I coughed and gagged more blood. I was in great pain, but I managed to pull myself to rinse out my mouth. I went back out, "Miru, are alright?" Master Cain asked as he looked at me with worry. He kissed me, "Mmm, I'm fine Master….." "Miru, Your mouth tastes like blood, you're not okay, here, let me take you to the doctor…" he said. "No, Master Cain, I'm really fine." I replied back as I hugged him and kissed him. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm fine." Then Master Cain went over to the organ playing it. "Master Cain?" "What?" he asked as he continued to play the organ. "Is the pipe organ your favorite instrument?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, purring softly. "Yes, I play it with my emotions…… If I'm sad, the sound of the organ when I'm playing will also sound sad……" he whispered as he turned around and pinned me down to the ground. "Master, I'm not ready……" I whimpered as he licked my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Cain Kittie fanfic

Cain's P.O.V "Good Morning, Puppet Master." I said as I stretched my long, sleek, golden tail in the air. "Master, the new member of the Orden has arrived." Dietrich

replied as he bowed politely. I yawned from my daily nap. I got up to comb my hair and my tail. My cat ears twitched as they were alert with every sound. "Good." I smiled. "Oh, yes, and she's right outside." Dietrich said as he held the door open for me. The girl I saw was a cat like me. I looked at her; she had light brown hair, with ice blue eyes like mines. "Um, h-hi, my name is Miru……" she blushed. I flicked my tail with curiosity as I "inspected" her. That's what we do, well, we cat people I mean. I sniffed her for all the information that's in her scent; I coiled my tail with hers. I licked her soft fuzzy brown ears. Miru's P.O.V As my Master continued to lick my ears, I felt his rough tongue lick the thick, soft, dark brown fur on my ears, his hot, moist breath against my neck. He looked at me once then turned to the guy with the short brown hair. "She's perfect" he purred. My tail went between my legs, "What does he mean I'm perfect?" I thought, "Miru, follow me." Master Cain ordered to me. I saw his elegant, long, golden tail flicking, as he walked besides me. "Oh, and Miru, there's not enough seats at the meeting hall so just sit with Me." he whispered as we reached to the RCO meeting hall. "Yes, Master Cain." I whimpered. As Master Cain came in with me, everybody bowed to him. "Master Cain? Who is that slutty looking cat?" some woman with blue hair that wore a dress with a HUGE slit in the middle to show off her legs. "Slutty? Who's she to talk about?" I thought. "Eis Hexe, she is a new member of the Orden, please be polite." Cain hissed at "What's-her-face". "Well, well, we got two kitty-cats aye?" Some guy called out, the Puppet Master snickered at that guy's comment. "Don't worry, Miru, Adrian's a nice guy." The Puppet Master called out to me.

As the meeting began I sat on my Master's lap (which it felt pretty weird sitting on your Master lap.) He kept on petting my head. That Helga person just kept glaring at me, (yeah, now I remembered her name.) After the meeting was done I yawned and stretched. "Boy that sure was boring." I thought. But someone tapped me on my shoulder, it was Master Cain. "Isaak is her room ready?" he asked as he petted my head again. "No, my Lord. Apparently, there IS no extra room. It is up to you my lord." I looked at the tall, man with long raven hair, with grey eyes talking to Master Cain. "Well, guess, she's got to sleep with me then." Master Cain yawned. He turned to me, "Let's go, Miru." Then he walked. I followed him. "Miru, your sleeping in my room tonight." He said as he opened the door and let me in first, "Thank you." I whimpered as I walked in. Master Cain's room was kind of dark, but it had dark red curtains, his bed was red too. I went to his couch were I at least thought I could sleep. "Miru, come here….." he called across his room, sliding in his bed. "M-Master, it's alright; I want to respect your personal space." I stuttered as I blushed madly. "This is an order, come here." He demanded. I know what would happen if I disobeyed him, I'd be killed. I walked across his room and sat on his bed. Then he pulled the covers over me, "You'll catch a cold Miru." He giggled, "Master Cain, are you sure I can sleep here, I mean, in your bed?" "Why, it's a big bed, more people can fit on this bed….." he replied in a sleepy voice. He fell asleep within seconds, I think he was dreaming because he started to purr.

Cain's P.O.V I woke up see if Miru's still there, she was. She so adorable, I wanted to kiss her. My feelings grew really fast for hers; the previous one wasn't that great so I killed her. But Miru, she's adorable like a kitten that you just want to hold. Since, we are rare breed cats after all. Yes, Miru and I are the only type of cat people that are Methuselahs. But me, no, I'm a Crusnik. I watched Miru as she licked her tail as she was sleeping. I licked her soft, fuzzy brown ears; my rough tongue cleaned what ever kind of debris there was on her ears. I kissed her soft, smooth skin on her cheeks. She flinched a bit. She opened her eyes, but closed them; she stretched her long light brown tail. It curled by her face. I also lick it clean, and then the drowsiness kicked in. I curled into my little ball and went back to sleep. Well, tried to go back to sleep. I could not go back to sleep even if I was sleepy as hell. But I shot up and started to gag on my bed, "Oh, shit, hair ball…." I thought, as I painfully gag and cough trying to get that big lump out of me. Then Miru woke up, "Master Cain? Is that you?" I coughed and threw up all over my bed. I felt so embarrassed, but I wasn't finished with this hairball fit yet, I gagged as I threw up more. I shook my head feeling sick, as I managed to walk over to the couch. Isaak came in and I called Miru to the couch, "Are dirty? I'm sorry I tried to-----" then I threw up all over myself. "Master Cain, are you okay?" Miru asked as she rubbed my back to give me comfort. "Yes Miru. Thank you, I really appreciated that." I said weakly. "Master Cain, you should change your clothes." Miru said she looked in his closet for new sets of pajamas. She gave me robes, and left. I changed into them, then opened the door to call Miru back in. But I felt some sharp pain in my chest. I looked, it was a blade, I looked up, and it was my brother, Abel. "It's all over now Cain….." he said. I could barely move from where the blade was dug deep in my chest. I coughed out large amounts of blood. I heard Miru's voice, "MASTER CAIN! NOOO! LECTER, PLEASE CALL ISAAK PLEASE!!" she screamed. I didn't even have the strength to speak; all I felt was Miru pulling out the blade slowly then licking my wound to stop the bleeding. Isaak came to help lift me up. I passed out. Miru's P.O.V I panicked as Master Cain lost his consciousness, he was barely breathing, and he was really deliberate. Every split second mattered for him. Lecter was busy trying to fight Abel off. "My lord, please hold on. Miru, open Master Cain's door!" he ordered. I quickly opened the door as Isaak put Master Cain down on his clean bed, Isaak at once got to work, he started to stitch Master Cain's wound. It was morning when I woke up; I was in Master Cain's bed. Guess I pasted out too. I felt a warm tongue lick my cheeks, looked, it was Master Cain. He smiled at me. He leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against mine. I blushed madly as I was returning his kiss. Our lips met the first time; I wrapped my arms and pulled him closer for more kisses. Master Cain just growled with pleasure as he moved his arms to embrace me, which was hard, because he was on top of me. 10 minutes later we stopped and looked at each other. I was dazed.

Cain's P.O.V I kissed Miru at last! I finally got to feel her soft smooth lips, as my lips moved with hers. I got admit my feelings for her at last. That I…… Loved her….

My tail was whipping with joy as I got off of her. She looked dazed, yet happy. I licked her soft brown ears as I cleaned them again. It happened so fast that I was not sure if this was a dream or reality, then I felt something warm and soft lick my rough fur. Miru was licking my ears. "She is the perfect mate." I thought to myself. "Master Cain, your fur is solid; you know that means you were stressed a lot. But if I lick it, it should become soft again." She said now licking my swooshing tail. I was excited.


End file.
